fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna/Awakening Quotes
Recruitment *'Anna:' Hello there, handsome! Am I being rescued? *'Chrom:' Well, that was the plan, but you seem to be holding up just fine. Can you still fight? *'Anna:' I could stand to open a few more rogues, sure. Or locks, for that matter. *'Chrom:' A thief, is it? *'Anna:' Locksmith, thank you very much! But yes. Door or chest, I'll have it smiling wide in a trice. And it looks like these bandits have quite the hoard built up. *'Chrom:' ...Huh. Well then, I think we're in business. Event Tiles *"What's this? Well, well, it'll look great in my shop." (item) *"Who knew you could meet suppliers in a place like this? Dang, I'm good!" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. I need to be able to slash brigands AND prices!" (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"Hey, you look cheery! Find a nice weapon on sale?" (happy) *"Well, we've got a tough battle ahead. Can I count on you?" (team up) *"Take my word for it - the world is full of big dreamers. So what do you dream about?" (dreams) *"Hey, what do you do in your spare time? ...Shop, I hope?" (free time) Replying - Normal *"Actually, I just got some hot new items in. Are you in a spending mood?" (happy) *"Sure. But let's not do anything reckless. A dead shopkeeper earns no profits." (team up) *"Me? I dream of big profits, obviously. So drop by my shop and help a girl out!" (dreams) *"Me? I do inventory. Want to watch? I'm a whiz at counting vulneraries." (free time) Asking - Married *"Please be careful out there, Robin. We're supposed to open a store together!" (promise) *"Hey, handsome! You're nicer to look at with each passing day, you know that?" (compliment) *"Avatar, you're second to nothing except gold. ...Kidding! You're number one." (love) *"What have you got there, Robin? Is it rare? Is it marketable? Let me see!" (gift) Replying - Married *"What? I would never leave my shop behi... Er, I mean, I'd never leave YOU behind." (promise) *"Ha ha! Thanks, that's sweet. You're looking pretty studly yourself today!" (compliment) *"Thanks, baby. I love you too. Want to go in the back room and...count gold?" (love) *"Oh, this? I was about to put it on the sale rack. Want to buy it off me?" (gift) Asking - Child *"Wow, kiddo, you are fast at stocking the store shelves. Want to race sometime?" (train) *"Hey, are you okay? You were up all night reading." (concern) *"Is there anything you need? You know Mom runs the best store around." (gift) *"Sooo, what's popular in the future? I need to stay ahead of the trends." (story) Replying - Child *"Sure, but go easy on me. I'm not the spring chicken I used to be!" (train) *"Really? Don't worry about me. I feel fine! Never better, in fact." (concern) *"Nah, my suppliers have got me covered. That's nice of you to offer, though!" (gift) *"I've been traveling and selling as long as I can remember. Oh, the lands I've seen! Which reminds me, I need to introduce you to my sisters. You have a LOT of aunts! ...You might say you were born into discounts." (story) Level Up *"If only my profits grew this fast!" (6-7 stats up) *"This sure beats gold! ...Wait, no it doesn't." (4-5 stats up) *"I wonder just how much I can branch out." (2-3 stats up) *"I think someone forgot to give me my change." (0-1 stat up) *"Minds are like wallets. They only hold so much." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Everything must go!" Armory *"Hmph. Not much of a selection, is there?" (buying) *"Think you can get a good price? At my shop you can." (selling) *"Perhaps I should start my own upgrading service." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Who knew you could meet suppliers in a place like this? Dang, I'm good." (misc) *"Holy smokes! Is this my lucky day? My performance AND my profits are up!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Morning, Robin! I smell a big day ahead for business!" (morning) *"Heya, Robin! If you've got time, can I interest you in my wares?" (midday) *"Evening, Robin! Ready to call it a day?" (evening) *"*Yawn* How do you manage to stay up so late, Robin?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. How did you sleep?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Hope you have a productive day!" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. You should see my earnings today!" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Don’t stay up too late, okay?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Roster An enigmatic merchant with a bevy of identical sisters—more than she can count. Like most merchants, she is a smooth talker who loves both gold and rich customers. The one with the fattest nest egg. Born on June 11th. Help Description A world-traveling merchant who loves money and big spenders. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle In Battle Dual Support *"Go! Go!" *"Welcome!" *"Take 'em out!" *"Open for business!" *"We're on commission!" *"I'm right here." *"Here it comes!" *"I'm not worried!" *"You can do it!" *"We've got this!" Dual Strike *"Here's a freebie!" *"Violence is on sale today!" *"Half off!" *"Two for one!" *"Can I help you?" Dual Guard *"You all right?" *"Not gonna happen!" Defeated Enemy *"Another happy customer!" *"Come again!" *"Next in line?" *"Huh..." Partner Defeated Enemy *"You get a discount!" *"Thanks!" *"Ooh! Nice weapon!" Critical *"Sold!" *"Cha-ching!" *"Ready to get gouged?" *"I make deep cuts!" Defeated By Enemy *"This can't be, ungh..." Defeated as "Merchant" *"Ahh!" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote